


A Million Worlds Apart

by waytoooutoftouch



Series: Can We Try That? [4]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, Galaxy Gals, aka Connor lives, zolana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waytoooutoftouch/pseuds/waytoooutoftouch
Summary: "Picking up a prescription for Alana Beck?""It'll be a few minutes," the pharmacist replied, and Alana smiled brightly at him before turning towards the waiting area, and making almost immediate eye contact with Connor Murphy. He was sitting in one of the chairs, looking remarkably out-of-place with his black clothes and disheveled hair.-Alana and Connor are both picking up prescriptions at the same time, and Alana has her first ever conversation with hercrush'sbest friend's mentally ill brother.





	A Million Worlds Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Me: *writes a fic that follows canon, which deals with the aftermath of Evan's note leaking, in which Zoe's inability to mourn her brother is discussed*  
> Also me: *writes a fic in which Connor lives in the same sitting*  
> Also me: *realizes these fics are in the same series*  
> Me @ me: what the fuck
> 
> So yeah, this is an idea I've had for a while, but I only just actually wrote it. Honestly, though, it feels more self-indulgent that anything, and I'm worried it might not be very good.  
> Sorry for any typos!  
> Hope you guys like it! :))  
> tw: talk of mental illness, possibly bad writing? I think that's all.

Alana pulled into the Rite-Aid parking lot, checking the time on her watch. If she could get in and out in fifteen minutes, she would have enough time to go over her AP Literature notes before making dinner. Surely, the pharmacy wasn't crowded, right? There were only a few other cars in the parking lot, and she had called in yesterday to let them know she needed a refill. She'd be out in now time.

When she went inside, she immediately walked past the seasonal displays, heading straight back to the pharmacy. Once there, she caught the eye of the bored-looking person behind the counter. "Picking up a prescription for Alana Beck?"

"It'll be a few minutes," the pharmacist replied, and Alana smiled brightly at him before turning towards the waiting area, and making almost immediate eye contact with Connor Murphy. He was sitting in one of the chairs, looking remarkably out-of-place with his black clothes and disheveled hair. They maintained eye contact for a few moments before he raised his eyebrows in greeting and looked down at his phone.

 _Okay._ Alana sat down in the nearest chair, which happened to be across from him. 

"Alana, right?" 

She jumped, then mentally reprimanded herself. "Yes, um, Alana Beck."

Thank God he didn't say anything about her weird behavior. "Zoe talks about you a lot," he said. His voice was neutral.

That's right. Zoe and Connor were trying to mend their relationship. Of course, they still had a lot of bumps and rough spots in the road, and Zoe hadn't quite forgiven her brother for everything he did, but she did enjoy the time they spent together. It had warmed Alana's heart, to see Zoe opening herself up to her brother, even if it was just a little bit, because it wasn't that long ago that she had been convinced she'd be closed off to him forever. It had even taken Alana a while to see Zoe's vulnerable side, simply because she was the type of person who didn't let a lot of people see it.

"What are you picking up?" Connor asked her bluntly, and Alana was suddenly struck with an image of Zoe. 

Yup. They were definitely related. 

"Oh, um, Xanax prescription?" It was weird, telling Connor. Not even Zoe knew that Alana took Xanax. Then again, she never asked so-

"Are you sure?" Connor asked, leaning back in his chair, and it took Alana a second to realize that he was teasing her. She blushed again.

"Yes," she said with a small smile. It was quiet for a moment. Was she supposed to ask him back? He was still looking at her. _Here goes nothing._

"What about you?"

He didn't hesitate. "Sycrest." Noticing Alana's confusion (she did her best to hide it), he added, "Mood stabilizer."

"Is it a refill?" Alana couldn't help asking.

"Yeah."

"So it's helping?"

He gave her a weird look. "I guess so."

Over the speakers, a generic country song played, and Alana fidgeted with her phone case. "That's good."

With a disdainful glance at the speakers, Connor ran a hand through his shoulder-length hair. "What about you?"

"Oh, um, yeah, it's a refill," she said.

"So it helps?"

"Trust me, you don't want to see me when I'm not on it," she said truthfully, trying to break the tension with a self-deprecating shrug.

"Anxiety?" 

"Something like that."

Connor nodded, understanding, and glanced at his phone. Something in the way he turned it on, then furrowed his eyebrows and flipped it over reminded Alana of herself. Was he lonely?

"Waiting for a text?" She asked. _Why are you talking to Connor Murphy again?_

"Could you tell?" The way he looked up at her wasn't quite defensive, but maybe a little closed off. Again, she thought of Zoe.

"Most wouldn't be able to," she shrugged. "Who is it?"

Honestly, she wasn't expecting an answer, but he stretched out his legs and replied, "Evan."

"Hansen?" This was new.

"Don't tell Zoe," he said, his eyes hardening slightly. Then, he seemed to frown at himself, and relax. "I don't want her to be weird about it." Alana opened her mouth to reply, when he added, "And it's not a big deal," as an afterthought.

"It's good, I get it," she assured him. Connor Murphy texting Evan Hansen? Interesting.

It was definitely strange. The Connor that she knew was an unstable jerk. He screamed at his sister over nothing, he shoved Evan Hansen in the hallway, he threw a printer at his teacher in second grade, he skipped class to get high. The Connor in front of her was none of those things. Sure, he was a little blunt, and maybe even awkward, but he tried to get along with Zoe, and was texting _Evan Hansen_ , the same kid with the broken arm who he shoved in the hallway. Talk about unlikely friends.

Then again, Alana couldn't say that without acknowledging her best friend. She and Zoe understood each other like nothing else, yet to the outsider, they were worlds apart. Zoe Murphy, who played guitar in jazz band and distanced herself from her brother's reputation by trying to be kind to everyone. And Alana Beck, who was pushed to success by her own ambition-driven anxiety, who was future valedictorian and president of six clubs. Yet, they were inseparable. People on the daily asked if they were dating, and honestly, in a different world, Alana thinks they would. She longs for it, if she's being honest. But after Connor's attempt, Zoe needed to focus on her family, and she needed Alana to be her friend, nothing more. And Alana was more than happy with it. So she told herself.

"Murphy?" The pharmacist called out, and Connor stood up, tucking his phone into his pocket, and walked over to take the paper bag. Alana assumed he was leaving, so she turned back around to wait for her name to be called.

Needless to say, it was a surprise when he walked back over to her. She looked up at him, and he looked . . . uncomfortable?

"Everything okay?" Alana asked him.

"Hey, um," he paused, rubbing the back of his neck. He spoke slowly, as if he wasn't sure of what he was saying or how to phrase it. "I know I was a massive dick to Zoe for a long time, and she didn't deserve it, and we're trying to fix things. But, uh, thanks for being there for her, through it all. It means a lot."

Alana couldn't help it, she smiled at him. "Any time."

He shifted his weight, and there it was, a smirk. "And don't be afraid to ask her out."

"I, um," she stuttered, unable to help herself. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm serious. You're better for her than any guy," he said, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Alana didn't know what to say, so she stared at her lap, blushing furiously. 

"Just think about it," he told her, before turning around to go. She looked up just in time for him to look at her over his shoulder and call out, "See you around, Beck."

"Yeah," she said, still surprised from his earlier statement.

A moment later, the pharmacist called Alana's name, so she went up and got her prescription. After thanking him, she was quick to walk out of Rite-Aid. The parking lot was nearly empty, she noticed, as she unlocked her car. Once she had set everything down, she leaned back in her seat and let out a breath.

Connor Murphy was definitely a character.

**Author's Note:**

> Me @ me: I hope you're happy.  
> Also, kudos and comments are the best part of my day! :)  
> HMU on Tumblr if you want  
> @waytoooutoftouch


End file.
